


As Above; So Below

by KommSusserTod



Series: Omori Insanity [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Necromancy, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Necronomicon, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KommSusserTod/pseuds/KommSusserTod
Summary: In her hell in Blackspace, dead MARI lies dreaming.I’ve lost my motivation to write.At the rate at which I have wasted my time, this will never be finished.I am giving up writing permanently (for the foreseeable future.)Goodbye.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Series: Omori Insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130099
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMORI discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OMORI+discord).



> F for Kizmmet  
> Thanks Tommy for helping me write this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUNNY investigates something he shouldn’t to live out the fantasy of his life.

* * *

Location: Blackspace

* * *

Here, and here again did OMORI stay. He had already moved on from the incident since, but when he first traversed this horrid hellhole of dead BASILs and traumatic memories, something caught his eye, entrancing him again with every passing intrusive thought-even in the waking realm did he see it in the back and front of his mind. But what? What was it? How could something so clarified, so **wanting** always elude his tongue and brain? He inhaled the dead, stagnant air, no longer filled with fear of the truth, as he did those years so long ago. Just boredom. Plenty of it.

”Today’s search is fruitless,” he muttered to himself. That wasn’t the first time he said that. It wouldn’t be the last. He was getting closer, he thought-and that **also** wasn’t the first time that he thought that. He was never closer. Perhaps... the truth lied in the real world...? But if so, where? Something to do with the dead. The pipe dream of MARI returning to life had always filled his head, his half-waking moments daydreaming on the ground, most especially when he was [MISERABLE.]

If only he hadn’t pushed her. If only she could come and apologize. If only. If only, if only... ah, but it’s too late, isn’t it? Or was it not? Books. Books had knowledge, books always had knowledge, and ever since SUNNY saw books being banned from libraries for “witchcraft” and things too indecent to man, perhaps then those were banned... for being true?

So what, a Book of the Dead?

Eureka.

OMORI drew his knife, feeling up the cold metal as he plunged it deep, tight into his chest, vomiting blood as his organs failed him, the gaping wound spilling with his strawberry-red insides. A familiar sensation of stinging, bleeding pain overtook his whole body. Usually he cried when he did this, but no, not tonight. Tonight is a night of willpower.

He had it at last. He knew it. He had to have. The only emotion he felt was his [MANIC] desires creeping across his visage, stained with madness. And as he closed his eyes in silent acceptance of his nightly death, he let out a tiny, blood-soaked giggle.

Soon he will fix everything. MARI **will** return.

* * *

Location: ...Wait, where did he _move?_ Ah, fuck it. Let’s say Philly. For the memes. I don’t live in Philly, watch me fuck up all of the geography! -idiot who lives in Washington state

* * *

SUNNY jolted awake with a smile, and knowledge. Looks like his mother was waiting for him.

”S-SUNNY? What’s with that smirk? You look crazy...” Usually she’d seen this before, she’d known he does this and always said something along these lines like a joke, but this was not a joke. SUNNY heard actual, genuine concern in her voice, her eyes, her posture. Now, SUNNY was never good at examining something like that, so when he of all people noticed it, there was absolutely something off. And there **was** something off, he was still [MANIC.]

”No, no Mom. I’m fine. Actually, uh... Can we take a small vacation? You know, to the old house.” SUNNY was now [ECSTATIC,] repressing his MANIA ever so slightly as he began to go through his daily motions, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, morning stretches... until something caught his ears, sharpening them, raising his brow as he minded the noise.

”Sweetie, please. I know you miss your friends and Dad and all, but that place isn’t healthy for you... remember what happened the last time we moved there? You didn’t go out of your room for **4 years!** ”

SUNNY snapped his head back, now [FURIOUS,] how dare she insult him, his loss, his sole failure, what happened that eve could never be repaired and she of all people, his and **her** mother, she of all people should know that best, that unsympathetic wretch...!

But, alas, SUNNY knew better than to say that. One look was all it took for her to shrivel away, scared and mentally untidied. After all, he learnt from the best. Sometimes all you need is a look, **she** knew that more than anyone... that eye, dear God. Never escaped him, not even in his dreams.

In any event, so began his search for the book he so desired...


	2. A Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUNNY begins to make the best mistake of his life.

* * *

Location: SUNNY’s Room

* * *

Books, books, books. That was all that came to SUNNY’s head in his search for what was, hopefully, whatever could do the impossible. But he knew that with the advent of the Internet, books fell largely out of fashion, everyone considering reading “for nerds” and all-so where in the damned hells could he find that sole tome? Occult. Spooky. Something forbidden, beyond comprehension. Horror-related. With 15 google tabs by his side, so began his quest, stretching and leaning back into his chair as SUNNY’s computer booted up.

Just who was this “Abdul Alhazred” fellow anyways? Fictional author, couldn’t work, but who penned him? Oh, he has a cat, just like SUNNY did. How cute, what was his name?

Oh. Oh dear he’d better just set that one aside for now. But nonetheless, in spite of racist pet naming conventions, this individual... this “Lovecraft” could be who, or what, he was searching for. Eyes glued to the screen, another [MANIC] grin across his face, fingers tapping and fluttering across the keyboard like butterflies at speeds faster than I could ever write this piece of literature, SUNNY browsed and browsed and browsed through Lovecraft’s finest. What good reason would you have to ban an entire book unless it said something unfathomably wrong? But the idea could not escape him, not in any way, not under any circumstance.

However, one thing quite especially caught his eyes, something that struck quite a string inside SUNNY as he mulled through the online copies.

”-a dark cult totally unknown to them, and infinitely more diabolic than even the blackest of the African voodoo circles...”

”-some of the dreamers confessed acute fear of the gigantic nameless thing visible toward the last...”

“-It was from the artists and poets that the pertinent answers came, and I know that panic would have broken loose had they been able to compare notes,” wrote the late and hopefully nonexistent Francis Wayland Thurston, and by extension, Lovecraft, equally late but quite certainly more existent. Not enough to be alive, at least. These were most certainly just books, but SUNNY recalled that a diabolical cult deep ridden into the depths of Faraway was certainly extant, now and then. That, and the concept of being perpetually damaged, unable to escape SOMETHING horrid and beyond description... well, that certainly wasn’t alien to SUNNY.

Nonetheless, the RECYCULTISTS were but a urban myth, albeit he had wondered at length what they would be like, and they were very much real in some fashion. Plausible deniability was the name of the game with them, as it always has been with religion and government. Unfortunately, this was not his English class, and therefore SUNNY had no time to rail at them. What must be taken from this was, however, that they were the closest thing he had to something he can investigate. After all, when all you have is a hammer, everything looks like a nail. 

And SUNNY hit the nail on the head.


	3. A Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for missing my chapter-a-day schedule. I was busy with school, as well as inexplicably doing groceries for *6 fucking hours.*

* * *

Location: Faraway Town

* * *

As SUNNY calmly stepped out of the car, he inhaled deep the fresh and familiar air of the place he loved. He gathered again his surroundings. There was Hobbeez, his favorite comic book store. There was his house, which he does not speak of. There was Gino’s, for when he was hungry, and of which just thinking about made him feel as though starved for eons not counted in the calendars of humanity...

...And then there was the church, which even outside of his childhood, back when he was forced to attend it, he had repeatedly considered setting on fire. The incident with Aubrey did not help this concept. However, that was for another time. What deeply drew his attention was the park, as he had always had the RECYCULT’s existences in the back of his head, -space not withstanding, since his first wanderings in Faraway after his 4 years of isolation.

...But he had far, far more urgent business to attend to. 

As he slowly began approaching his house, an unreasonably heavy box lugged upon his back as he helped his mother unpack, a very familiar sight approached him. The same youth who knocked on his door and who most likely saved his life those years ago. Almost eternally happy-go-lucky, and never not carrying a basketball, mildly tanned skin and a smile on his face that one would be hard-pressed to see missing.

“SUNNY! Is that you? You haven’t talked to me and... well, everyone else in years!” KEL cheered as his face grew brighter than it did before.

...oh no.

“No, please no, I’d rather not, I’m busy moving-“

”C’mon! I’ll go get the others and we can eat at Gino’s again.”

”...Fine.” As much as SUNNY did not want to, he set down the crate and gave a silent wave to his mother before reluctantly walking over to Gino’s and enjoying the scent of freshly baked Italian goods. Meanwhile, said parental figure failed to even recognize his disappearance. Such was his talent for sneaking away unnoticed, and such was KEL’s talent for dragging him away.

”...SUNNY?”

* * *

Before SUNNY could even register what occurred, he found himself seated at Gino’s, with 4 others sitting by like nothing ever happened.

KEL, same as ever. No explanation needed.

AUBREY, with her bright pink hair, chemically light green eyes and bow, and her bat, stowed away for her and her alone to see. Just as tough as before, if significantly less violent.

BASIL, recovered from his injuries, if only physically. Blonde, shy, questionably homosexual, and well-learnt botanist. Nonetheless still a nervous wreck, his actions forcing both him and SUNNY to never look at a pair of gardening shears correctly ever again, be it the feeling that SOMETHING was off or that there was an eye missing, preventing SUNNY from literally looking at **anything** correctly ever again.

MARI was there. SUNNY could almost feel the smile on her face, her loving eyes, her fluffy black hair, her hanging from the tree like a broken doll, but that was in the past. But he wasn’t leaving that behind. He was dead set on what had to be done. At any cost, even himself.

...and... HERO. He was certainly different. He looked borderline emotionless, just like SUNNY used to back years prior. Borderline indeed, because there was but one emotion readable from him, and that was all there is. Consuming, overwhelming in both HERO himself, SUNNY’s mind, and the restaurant they were in as a whole. It was not guilt from having killed a loved one accidentally. It was not the fear that they would haunt you for the rest of your days.

It was disappointment.

”Uh... HERO? Are you okay? You seem a tad quiet,” SUNNY inquired. Why **was** he so silent anyways? SUNNY thought that he knew why, but... if anything, it never hurt to confirm a theory, did it?

“No... it’s... it’s fine, SUNNY! It’s cool...” HERO melted away from the crowd with a slight giggle, before the conversation carried on as usual. He was almost invisible, as though not a single person had bothered to look at him from then on. And he was very, very quite visibly not cool. He looked entirely empty inside, not a glimmer of light in his irises. This was not the freezing chill that followed after he glared at a spider for more than a second. This was the broken, filling nothing that had entirely voided SUNNY years ago.

How could a group of fire-forged allies ignore him so? How could they fail to recognize his suffering when they too had experienced such horrid pain years back, back when what happened to MARI was not fully known, back when they had too been broken by that unceasing void known only as... disappointment, be it in themselves or in others?

How could they have forgotten pain?

How could they deserve MARI again?

How... could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Mid-winter break just hit.
> 
> Time for me to finish what I fucking started.


	4. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things never change.
> 
> But sometimes change is necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo god i am not motivated at all  
> just making this shit is mentally exhausting  
> i don’t wanna disappoint all my readers but at the same time i have no energy in me  
> it’s painful

If only for a moment, it was as though the world fell away as KEL, AUBREY and BASIL continued to talk, ignoring the elephant in the room, all presumably for different reasons. Well, that was what SUNNY could tell anyways. KEL would rather leave family matters out of his friends’ lives. This was his brother, after all. BASIL was most likely still a nervous wreck, and AUBREY being there worsened everything exponentially. She herself 


End file.
